


It's Time We got off this Beaten Path

by LotharWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead/Sons of Anarchy crossover
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Conflict, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Transgender Characters, pseudo parental relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the newest recruit to Alexandria finds a father figure in Daryl in the wake of loosing his club. His continued protection leads Rick to suspect he's hiding something from them.   eventual Daryl/Chibs</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time We got off this Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_ysaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/gifts), [nix_xon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_xon/gifts), [tumblr user Silver-Star-Dome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+Silver-Star-Dome).
  * Inspired by [Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883939) by [lea_ysaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye). 



> Special thanks to mel14 for getting me inspired to write for this crossover again. This fic will be between 6 and 10 chapters long and the first chapter is the introduction to my OMC, Aiden.

He could feel Daryl’s eyes on his tense frame. The hunter for Rick’s group and scouter for Alexandria knew his secret.  Only one other man had accepted it and he… he was gone. He tried to ignore the well trained eyes as he shot a squirrel down with his compound bow.

“Got one for dinner.” He heard Daryl grunt in response as he slowly pulled his arrow from the animal’s skull.

 This trip was supposed to foster a common ground for Rick to trust him.  However, the leader of the group was needed back in Alexandria to look after his infant daughter, Judith.  Daryl rode out on his new motorcycle he’d fashioned from Aaron’s spare parts.

_The guys would love this.  A place to go back to… to call home._

“I ain’t gonna tell anyone.” Daryl’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Not until yer ready.”

_Stop. Please… you’re too much like him._

“I barely know you, this… place.”  He heard the sound of Daryl’s crossbow scraping over the well-worn leather kutte. “I know Rick suspects I’m hiding something.”  They both quieted at the sight of a buck crossing the dirt road.  Daryl beat him to it as his crossbow bolt sunk deep into the animal’s head. “He’s not wrong.”  He let his arrow fly shortly after the bolt had landed and it sunk into the animal’s shoulder. He hissed lowly. _It would’ve gotten away with my shot_

“He won’t get it.” Daryl pulled both bolt and arrow from the deer and started to field dress it. “Preacher might not either.”

“Do you?”  He watched Daryl’s practiced hands as they dragged through each step.  His head tilted at the shorter man’s words. “You defended me from the get go, you taught me how to hunt, and now this...”

“What do ya want me to say?”  Both men stared at the carcass between them at his unusual outburst. “Aiden, you’re a man as far as I see it.”

Once he was finished, they loaded the animal into the back of Aiden’s small Ranger pickup. Another skill Daryl had taught him.  “What about your old group?” 

Aiden sighed as he roughly dragged his bloodied hand through his blond Mohawk, “They knew.” He slammed the back gate and used a bungee cord to keep it shut.  “I was with them before all of this.” He turned to Daryl and looked up at his dirt covered face. “They didn’t care.”  _At least Jax and Chibs didn’t._

“Sons of Anarchy.” Aiden stood stone still as Daryl went to his saddlebag. “I was waitin for you to tell me.” He pulled the leather jacket out, neatly folded in his palms.  The Reaper stared up at him as he held it between them.

_That’s where it went.. He went through my things..._

“I was patched over from the New England charter’s holding in Burlington, Vermont.”  Aiden quelled the building fury in his gut as he slid into the kutte. Daryl knew the significance of it. Aiden was supposed to protect the kutte with his life. “SAMCRO’s president needed more bodies at the table. I was planning on joining the Nomad charter anyway.”His blue eyes shifted to the setting sun “We need to get back. We have enough now.”

Daryl motioned to his kutte, “Rick’ll want to know about it.” 

Aiden nodded as he moved towards the cab of the truck, “I’ll be as honest as I can.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Kutte spelling of "cut" since that's what i've seen in multiple fanfics and online in general.


End file.
